Staffel 2
“ | LetzteFolge = „ “ | Hauptdarsteller = |image1 = Staffel 2.jpg|title2 = "Die Magie kehrt Zurück."|anzahl_der_folgen: = 22|VorherigeStaffel = "Staffel 1"|NachfolgendeStaffel = "Staffel 3"}} Staffel 2 ist die zweite Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Sie hat 22 Episoden und wurde vom 30. September 2012 bis zum 12. Mai 2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Die Aufnahmen für die zweite Staffel begannen am 17.07.2012.http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2fjrkIkVZ1qcn4azo1_r1_1280.png Quelle In Deutschland lief sie seit vom 4. Juni 2013 bis zum 29. Oktober 2013 im Pay-TV und vom 9. Oktober 2013 bis zum 5. Februar 2014 im Free-TV. Mittlerweile ist die Staffel auch auf DVD erschienen. Handlung Obwohl der Fluch gebrochen wurde, verbleiben die Bewohner Storybrooks an diesem Ort und kehren nicht in den Märchenwald zurück. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ein Teil der Märchenwelt von dem Fluch verschont blieb, jedoch 28 Jahre in einer Art Starre verbrachte und nun erneut durch die Oger massiv bedroht wird. Der Grund dafür war ein Schutzzauber von Reginas Mutter Cora. Rumpelstilzchen will Regina, aus Rache für Belle, welche die böse Königin erst im Märchenwald und dann 28 Jahre lang in Storybrooke in der psychiatrischen Anstalt gefangen gehalten hatte, töten und beschwört aus diesem Grund einen Seelensauger. Als dieser Regina angreift, kann er durch das Portal des Hutmachers zurück in den Märchenwald geschickt werden. Durch einen unglücklichen Zufall gelangen dabei auch Emma und Mary Margaret durch das Portal des Hutmachers in den Märchenwald, von wo sie einen Weg zurück suchen. Dabei treffen sie auf Mulan, Prinzessin Aurora und Prinz Phillip, die ihnen helfen, den Weg zurückzufinden. Zugleich bemühen sich auch Cora und Captain Hook darum, aus der Märchenwelt nach Storybrooke zu gelangen. Hook war einst der Geliebte von Rumpelstilzchens Frau Milah, die dieser aber tötete, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte. Zudem schlug er Hooks Hand ab, seither sehnt sich Hook nach Rache. Allen vieren gelingt es schließlich, die Märchenwelt zu verlassen, wenn auch auf unterschiedlichen Wegen. Emma und Regina bemühen sich um Henrys willen um Versöhnung, zunächst erfolgreich. In einer Rückblende wird zudem aufgeklärt, wer Henrys Vater ist. Es handelt sich um Neal Cassidy, einen Kleinkriminellen, der Emma aber verließ, nachdem August ihn über die Märchenwelt und Emmas Verbindung zu ihr aufgeklärt hatte. Von Neal im Stich gelassen, musste Emma ins Gefängnis, wo sie ihr Kind zur Welt brachte und zur Adoption freigab. Des Weiteren wird festgestellt, dass die Bewohner von Storybrooke die Stadt immer noch nicht schadlos verlassen können, obwohl der Fluch gebrochen scheint. Jeder, der die Stadtgrenze passiert, verliert erneut sein Gedächtnis an die Vergangenheit als Märchenfigur. Um Rumpelstilzchen denselben Schmerz fühlen zu lassen, den er nach Milahs Tod empfand, schießt Hook Belle an der Stadtgrenze an, wodurch sie auf die andere Seite fällt und ihr Gedächtnis verliert. Bei dieser Gelegenheit gelangt ein geheimnisvoller Fremder namens Greg in die Stadt, der erkennt, dass es dort Magie gibt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er 28 Jahre zuvor als Kind bereits einmal mit seinem Vater in Storybrooke gewesen war und seither auf der Suche nach seinem Vater ist, den Regina damals dort festhalten ließ. Nachdem Greg Regina gekidnappt und durch Stromstöße gefoltert hat, teilt diese ihm mit, sie habe seinen Vater bereits vor Jahren getötet. Mr. Gold findet einen Weg, die Stadtgrenze ohne Identitätsverlust zu überschreiten, und macht sich gemeinsam mit Emma und Henry in New York auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn Baelfire. Dank Henry ist die Suche erfolgreich. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Baelfire Neal Cassidy ist, was unter anderem bedeutet, dass Henry Mr. Golds Enkel ist. Dies stürzt Gold in einen Gewissenskonflikt, da ihm einst prophezeit worden war, dass der Junge, der ihn zu seinem Sohn führen werde, auch seinen Untergang bewirken werde. Baelfire gelangte damals durch das Portal der magischen Bohne ins London des 19. Jahrhunderts. Dort wurde er zunächst von der Darling-Familie aufgenommen, für die er sich später opferte und Peter Pan freiwillig nach Neverland folgte. Er kann sich aber zunächst befreien und wird von Hook gerettet, der ihn bald als Rumpelstilzchens Sohn erkennt. Hook verrät Baelfire an die Verlorenen Jungen, die auf der Suche nach einem besonderen Kind sind. Da Baelfire aber nicht der Gesuchte ist, lassen sie ihn frei. Cora verbündet sich mit ihrer Tochter und verspricht ihr, dass sie Henry zurückbekommen wird. Ihr gelingt es derweil, Regina und die Einwohner von Storybrooke wieder gegeneinander aufzubringen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Rumpelstilzchens Dolch, von dem sich Cora verspricht, die Macht des Dunklen zu übernehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Cora für den Tod von Snow Whites Mutter Eva verantwortlich war, die sie vergiftete, damit Regina den König heiraten konnte. Mary Margaret findet dies heraus und schwört Rache an Cora. Unterdessen wird Mr. Gold von Hook in New York schwer verletzt, indem dieser Gold mit einem vergifteten Haken angreift. Zurück in Storybrooke verzaubert Mary Margaret auf Anraten von Gold Coras Herz und bringt Regina dazu, dieses Cora wiederzugeben, womit Gold gerettet wird und Cora im Gegenzug stirbt. Regina schwört daraufhin erneut Rache an Mary Margaret. Henry zuliebe verzichtet sie zwar darauf, seine Liebe durch einen Zauber zu gewinnen, doch reißt sie dennoch Mary Margarets Herz heraus. Als sie allerdings feststellt, dass dieses seit Coras Tod vom Bösen zerfressen wird, gibt sie es ihr zurück, da sie erwartet, dass Mary Margaret ihre Familie nun ohnehin selbst zerstören wird. Neal Cassidys scheinbar ahnungslose Verlobte Tamara entpuppt sich unterdessen als eine Person, die Magie hasst. Vor Jahren tötete sie einen chinesischen Wunderheiler, der in der Lage gewesen wäre, August davor zu bewahren, wieder zu Holz zu werden. In Storybrooke angelangt, versucht sie August zu ermorden, damit dieser die übrigen Bewohner nicht vor ihr warnen kann. August kann zwar gerettet werden, wird dafür aber wieder in den kleinen Pinocchio verwandelt und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Tamara, die Neals wahre Identität längst kannte, hat zudem ein Verhältnis mit Greg. Beide arbeiten für eine zunächst unbekannte Organisation, die jede Magie in dieser Welt vernichten will, und stehlen die magischen Bohnen, mit deren Hilfe man in andere Welten gelangen kann. Bei einem Kampf mit Tamara wird Neal verletzt durch ein Portal gerissen. Er gelangt in den Märchenwald und wird von Mulan, Aurora und Phillip gerettet. Mit Hooks Hilfe wollen Tamara und Greg anschließend Storybrooke und all seine Einwohner vernichten, doch Hook warnt die anderen, als der entsprechende Auslöser aktiviert worden ist. Regina und Emma können die Zerstörung von Storybrooke gemeinsam verhindern. Durch einen Zaubertrank der blauen Fee erlangt Belle ihre Erinnerung zurück. Da Belle in Storybrooke zurückbleibt, bekommt sie von Gold die Aufgabe, einen Schutzzauber zu sprechen, um die Stadt wieder unsichtbar zu machen. Am Ende der Staffel machen sich Regina, Gold, Emma, David, Hook und Mary Margaret mit Hilfe der Zauberbohne auf den Weg nach Neverland, um Greg und Tamara zu jagen, die Henry dorthin entführt haben. Zuletzt wird aufgedeckt, dass Peter Pan bereits seit sehr langer Zeit auf der Suche nach Henry ist. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * als Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard * als Emma Swan * als Böse Königin/Regina Mills * als Prince Charming/David Nolan * als Belle/Lacey * als Captain Hook/Killian Jones (Nebenrolle: Episoden 4–13, Hauptrolle: Episoden 14–22) * als Henry Mills * als Red Riding Hood/Ruby * als Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold Nebenbesetzung * als Geppetto/Marco * als Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale * als Grumpy/Leroy * als Pinocchio/August Booth * als Daniel * als Princess Aurora * als Mulan * als Happy/Happy (Storybrooke) * als Felix * als King George/Albert Spencer * als junger Pinocchio * als Sleepy/Walter * als Jäger/Sheriff Graham * als Witwe Lucas/Granny * als Robin Hood * als Greg Mendell * als Anton * als William Smee/William Smee (Storybrooke) * als Doc/Doc (Storybrooke) * als Cora * als Billy * als Dopey/Dopey (Storybrooke) * als Maurice/Moe French * als Sneezy/Mr. Clark * als Bashful/Bashful (Storybrooke) * als junge Snow White * als Tamara * als Prince Phillip * als Neal Cassidy * als Ruth * als Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper * als Baelfire * als Milah * als Hutmacher/Jefferson * als Wendy Darling * als Blaue Fee/Mutter Oberin * als Lancelot Wiederkehrende Welten/Reiche * Zauberwald * Land ohne Magie Neue Welten/Reiche * Land ohne Farbe * Unterwelt (Schlaffluch) * Bohnenranke * Neverland Episoden Hintergrund Produktionsnotizen Die Dreharbeiten für die zweite Staffel begannen am 16. Juli 2012 in Vancouver, Kanada und wurden am 5. April 2013 abgeschlossen. diente, wie schon in Staffel 1, für die äußeren Aufnahmen in Storybrooke. Besetzungsänderungen * (Rotkäppchen/Ruby) wurde zur Hauptbesetzung hinzugefügt. * (Belle/Belles Gegenpart) wurde zur Hauptbesetzung hinzugefügt. Neue Charaktere *Aurora („ “) *Mulan („ “) *Neal Cassidy („ “) *Prince Phillip („ “) *Lancelot („ “) *Captain Hook („ “) *Milah („ “) *William Smee („ “) *Der Riese („ “) *Anita („ “) *Quinn („ “) *Claude („ “) *Alistair („ “) *Greg Mendell („ “) *Jack („ “) *Queen Eva („ “) *Tamara („ “) *Xavier („ “) *Coras Vater („ “) *Kurt Flynn („ “) *Der Drache („ “) *Isra („ “) *Robin Hood („ “) *Sheriff von Nottingham/Keith („ “) *Wendy Darling („ “) *John Darling („ “) *Michael Darling („ “) *Schatten („ “) *Felix („ “) Ausstrahlungstermine *'USA': 30. September 2012 - 12. Mai 2013 *'Kanada:' 30. September 2012 - 12. Mai 2013 *'Deutschland' (Pay-TV): 4. Juni 2013 - 29. Oktober 2013 (Passion) *'Deutschland' (Free-TV): 9. Oktober 2013 - 5. Februar 2014 (Super RTL) *'Belgien': 20. Juni 2013 - 16. September 2013 *'Brasilien': 25. Oktober 2012 - 4. Juli 2013 *'Frankreich': 2. November 2013 - 14. Dezember 2013 *'Großbritannien:' 7. April 2013 - 8. September 8 2013 *'Italien': 25. Dezember 2012 - 18. Juni 2013 Quellen en:Season Two es:Segunda Temporada fr:Saison 2 it:Stagione 2 pt:Segunda Temporada ru:Второй сезон sr-el:Sezona 2 Kategorie:Staffel 2